A More Permanent Cell
by Javanyet
Summary: Rehearsal for the apocalypse, via cell technology. Inspired by the episode A More Permanent Hell. Only the title is silly, I couldn't resist.


**3:05am autodial 1-Sweet send **

"Mmmf, hello?"

"Hey, it's me. Were you asleep?"

"Uh, yeah, what time is it? Is this clock right? Where are you?"

"At the precinct."

"Whassup? Bad night?"

"Uhm, yeah. You still leaving early for Boston?"

"Sure, like I told you… what's going on? You don't sound right."

"Things are intense here, can't talk about it. Look can you put off your trip, stick close to home?"

"Why?"

_silence_

"Bats? You there?"

"Look. I'll call later. Just humor me and call Anton, tell him you had to cancel. Sweet, please. Just this once don't argue, I'll explain later."

"Well shit… okay. Okay, you sound so serious… call me, okay?"

"I promise. Gotta go."

"Okay. You sound really hinky. Is Schank okay?"

_pause_

"He's fine. I'll call."

"'kay, bye."

"Maura? You still there?"

"Yeah…"

"I love you."

"You too. Can't you tell me…"

"Gotta go, I'll call I promise."

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**9:37am autodial 1-Bats send **

"Knight."

"You okay?"

"Yeah, where are you?"

"At home. Where are you?"

"Precinct."

"Jesus, Nick," _sharp intake of breath_

"Don't worry, I'm not going out. Phones and computers til dark."

"Were you gonna tell me?"

_silence_

"Nicolas, don't jerk me around."

"We weren't sure. We're _still _not sure. You turned on the TV?"

"Radio."

_pause_

"Nick, what happens now? Next? Whatever?"

"Schank and I are still working some angles on the scientific team. The data has gone to a third party for evaluation."

"I know that part."

"I don't know, Sweet. I can't leave here now, we're operating at one third.

"It was a rhetorical question. You're not coming home anytime soon, are you?"

"I wish I could. Are you all right?"

"Swell. I cleaned the kitchen and emptied the trash."

_quiet laugh_

"It's all I could think of to do… my idea of the apocalypse has always involved Martha Stewart. "

_pause_

"Maura I have to go."

"I know. I'm gonna call the club. With Toronto going apeshit Janette's gonna need me. When the going gets tough, the tough get blasted. You should pardon the expression."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Oh for… what the fuck do you think? The world's gonna end in three months, what difference does it make?"

"Nothing is certain, Maura."

"You got _that_ right."

_pause _

"I wanna see you. Just _see_ you, you know? Do I sound crazy?"

"Only if I'm crazy too. Sweet, promise me you won't go out alone."

"I said crazy, not stupid. I'll call Vash or Miklos or somebody. I'm in no rush for the inevitable."

"Maura,"

"I _know_, it's not confirmed."

"Right, but that's not what I was gonna say."

"I know. I love you too."

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**5:48pm autodial 2-Janette send **

_wall of noise_

"RAVEN."

"Brianna, it's Nick Knight."

"WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO SPEAK UP."

"NICK KNIGHT, BRIANNA, IS JANETTE THERE?"

"HANG ON I'LL SWITCH YOU TO HER OFFICE."

"Nicolas."

"Janette, it sounds crazy there for so early."

"I believe all schedules have been suspended. Embrace the madness, n'est-ce pas? It seems the apocalypse is good for business."

"I'm glad it's good for somebody. Janette, the Community is losing control, they're attacking recklessly."

"Why not? Better to indulge now before the… shortage."

"You know it's not right! You've never felt that way."

"Quite right, Nicolas, I have never felt 'this way'. Can you still believe there is right or wrong when you are surrounded by humanity rushing toward its denouement?"

"If you really believe that, if it were true, then what do we have left, Janette?"

"Each other, Nicolas. Soon it will be _all_ we have left."

_Silence_

"Did Maura make it in okay? She's not answering her cell."

"She has had her hands quite full, cheri, as you have. And we've had to modify our usual rules… no ejections tonight, merely enforcement."

"Which means…"

"Which means we have many rooms in the depths of this structure in which to lock unruly mortals."

"Well let me talk to her, would you?"

"I'm afraid that isn't possible right now, she and Vargo are settling an altercation."

_wordless sounds of frustration_

"Nicolas Maura is quite well, I promise. In fact I've never seen her quite so… invigorated. I will have her call you when time permits."

"Okay, okay. I've got some things to look into with Schanke on this end, things may not be what they seem."

"They seldom are, cheri."

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**8:30pm autodial 3-Father send **

(voicemail) "You have reached the Night Crawler. I am engaged in comforting the lost children of the coming apocalypse… do leave your number and I will attempt to return your call, if there is time…"

"Always the wit, LaCroix. Too many of us are losing control, too many bodies piling up that can't be explained, it's a free-for-all. I've lost count of the attacks I've intervened in… do you think you could exercise a bit of influence on your own kind tonight? If we're the superior race you claim why stand by as we sink to the level of savages?"

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**12:00am**

**Radio Broadcast, CERK-FM **

_ "I have received a message from an old friend, someone who is concerned for the conduct of our companions tonight. He fears we are sinking to the level of 'savages'… but what are savages but those who see the world through eyes unfettered by the comforting fallacy of civilization? Order is false, logic is false, god is false, there is only survival and that has ever been a solitary pursuit at the expense of another. And finally, survival alone for survival's sake, when the transient decorations of music, of art and theatre and conversation and 'love' have vaporized, when companionship itself has become a hindrance. What powers have I to interfere with such an imperative? Nothing has changed, my children, eternity was never truly in our grasp, all we have lost is our illusions, and so we may see our way to the end clearly at last. This is the Night Crawler, and I will not abandon you."_

_

* * *

_  
**2:17 am autodial 1-Bats send **

"Knight."

"Where've you _been_?"

"Finally finding something to work with… it sounds quiet there?"

"I'm coming up from the cellar, we had to lock up some more… Fuck it Nick, you said you'd call, you _promised_."

"I did, Janette said she'd tell you…"

"Janette's too _busy_… we've stopped admitting mortals. It was getting too messy… jesus Nick it was on the verge of becoming a fucking undercover abattoir, Vargo and me, even Vachon and Miklos, as quick as we stopped one blood feast there'd be another one…" _wordless choked-off sob_

"Sweet, we're on our way from the observatory, we've found something that might turn all this around."

"_How? _Fucking mother of hell Nick, the world's not due to end for three months and _everybody's_ trying to beat the rush!"

"Can you have someone take you home?"

"Are you crazy? I can't leave here! We're barely treading water!"

"Okay, okay. But be careful, this could all be over soon."

"I wish I could believe that, but where is there to turn back to after all this?"

_pause_

"Oh, _shit!_" _sounds of crashing, yelling, glass breaking_

"Maura? What's happening? _Maura!_"

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**2:25am cordless autodial 3-Nicolas **

"Knight."

"It's me, Nicolas."

"Janette! Where's Maura? I lost her a few minutes ago."

"Another mortal struggle to subdue. Nicolas, Dr. Lambert managed to find her way past the bouncers. I can't be responsible for her. She's drinking heavily and seems to be deliberately seeking us out, though I've reminded her of the danger."

"I was afraid of that."

"What do you mean?"

"We had an argument, she wanted… never mind. Can you keep her safe in the back until I can get there later? We're on the edge of something big."

"Very well, Brianna and I will see to her, in our copious free time."

** end call**

**

* * *

**

**3:15am cordless autodial 3-Nicolas **

"Knight."

"Nicolas, Dr. Lambert has gone off with a newcomer, I believe his name is Spark. I don't know where he has taken her, but there is no doubt of his purpose."

"I'll go to her place and backtrack. And Janette, it's a hoax. All of it."

_Silence_

"Janette? Did you hear me?"

"Yes, Nicolas. Thank you."

"You sound distracted."

"I'm thinking that we will have to clean up this mess after all… I will tell Maura and the others. Perhaps if LaCroix is not enjoying the end of civilization too much, he may be persuaded to make an announcement?"

"Do what you can. Tell Maura I'll call."

**end call**

**

* * *

4:03am autodial 1-Sweet send **

"Mmph, what?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Who else would call at this fucking hour. Where are you?"

"I'm at Nat's. She sort of fell in with the wrong crowd last night and needed a hand."

"I know. I saw him. Bad business."

"Not anymore."

"Ah. She okay?"

"Yeah. Just shook up, and soon to be hung over. She's asleep now. I had a little cleanup to do here; I'm just leaving."

"_You _okay? Superpowers notwithstanding, you've been up for what, three days now?"

"Yeah well, I'm"

"Don't say it."

"Dead on my feet?"

"Well I was halfway to John o' Dreams myself when my cell went off."

"Sorry, I just suddenly needed to hear your voice with no mayhem in the background."

"Yeah it is nice, isn't it? After we shoveled the last of the apocalypse posse out the door and unlocked the others, Janette told us all to take two days off. Then it's time for the Big Cleanup."

_sound of car door slamming, engine starting _ "Sounds ugly."

"I'd prefer Armageddon. But that may be redundant."

"I'll be home in five minutes."

"I'll be out cold."

"I'll be right behind you." _sound of car door slamming, key in door lock_

"Mmm, I like the sound of that."

_sound of heavy footsteps on stairs_

"Well don't expect too much. You're about to find out if vampires snore. I may not get out of bed for a week."

"I like the sound of that even better."

_sound of bedroom door opening_

"Well hello, stranger, you come here often?"

"Not nearly enough lately… c'mere…"

** end call**

**

* * *

**


End file.
